Küssen ist Silber
by M3dUSa
Summary: Das sechste Schuljahr hat begonnen. Neue Schüler und neue Widrigkeiten. Keine Gefahren in Sicht - es dauert nicht lange, bis das Goldene Trio unvorsichtig wird...und bald müssen sich die drei Freunde vor Verrat in den eigenen Reihen in Acht nehmen...
1. Chapter 1

{Disclaimer (gilt für alle Kapitel): Ich habe keinerlei Rechte auf diese Story und verdiene mit ihr auch kein Geld. Mir gehört keiner der darin vorkommenden Charaktere, ich borge sie mir nur kurz aus, J.K.R, du bekommst sie auch im Ganzen wieder zurück *grins*. All rights belong to J.. (*unfair...seufts!*)Ich habe auch keine Rechte auf die Zitate aus anderen Büchern und Gedichten, die ich hier wiedergebe. All rights belong to the authors}

*~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~*

Hey Leute! Freut mich, dass ihr diese Story lest! Bitte reviewt fleißig. Ich freue mich wie immer über: Kritik, Lob, Anregungen, Vorschläge, Ideen,…usw. Als Belohnung gibt's dann n' neues Kapitel...*zwinker* Ich werde versuchen, die Kapitel regelmäßig zu posten, kann's aber noch nicht versprechen. Ich werde die Story aber bestimmt nicht so einfach vergessen!! Momentan hab ich 3 Chappis auf Lager. Wenn irgendwer Ideen für die Geschichte hat: reviewt es mir! (und Sorry für die Rechtschreib/Grammatikfehler – wer welche findet, darf sie behalten! xD)

(Übrigens ist das Zweitgenre Drama)

Thx, eure **M3dUSa**

*~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~*

Einige Anmerkungen:

a)Ich hab nur einen Charakter ergänzt, „Emily Hale". Sie ist 16 neu auf Hogwarts, sexy, hat nur Unsinn im Kopf – so scheint es. Aber was verbirgt sich hinter den Narben auf ihrem Rücken und ihren plötzlichen Schwächeanfällen? Ihr werdet es herausfinden…

b)Es wird zwar viel angedeutet und ich schreck auch vor so manchem Schimpfwort nicht zurück...aber sollte es in einem Kapitel mal ‚so richtig zur Sache gehen' werd ich euch vorwarnen! *grins* (Damit eure unschuldigen Augen auch ja nichts zu lesen bekommen, was euch völlig verdirbt...*lach*)

*~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~*

Der Pessimist beschwert sich über den Wind.

Der Optimist hofft, dass er sich dreht.

Der Realist stellt die Segel neu.

_Anonym_

*~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~*

Das Mädchen eilte mit schnellen Schritten den leeren Korridor hinunter und bemühte sich, der energischen Gestalt mit dem Spitzhut vor ihr zu folgen. Die junge Frau hatte blauschwarzes, lockiges Haar, grau-blaue Augen, ein spitzes Kinn, war schlank und blass. Als sie keuchend vor der Tür zur großen Halle zum Stehen kam, wartete die ältere Frau schon ungeduldig auf sie.

„Kommen sie schon, Ms.Hale, nicht so langsam. Wenn sie jetzt gleich durch diese Türen gehen, werden sie sich links neben die Tür stellen und warten, bis die Erstklässler alle in ihre Häuser eingeteilt worden sind. Wenn dann ihr Name aufgerufen wird, werden sie zum Lehrertisch gehen und den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzen. Klar? Nun, worauf warten sie dann noch? Folgen sie mir!"

McGonagall tippte die riesigen Türflügel an, worauf sie sich schwerfällig öffneten und den Blick auf die Große Halle freigaben. An den vier Haustischen tummelten Horden von Schülern aller Altersstufen, sie lachten, redeten, riefen, kicherten und fluchten. Ganz vorne stand der Lehrertisch. Insgesamt saßen 12 Lehrer dahinter. Zwei Plätze waren noch frei.

Ganz links saß eine recht große, energisch wirkende Frau mittleren Alters mit braungrauen Haaren. Sie unterhielt sich angeregt mit ihrem Tischnachbarn, einem kleinen, verhutzelten Männchen, welches auf seinen Suhl einen hohen Stapel Bücher gelegt hatte, um im Sitzen größer zu wirken.

Der Mann neben ihm hingegen war so riesig, dass es für beide locker gereicht hätte. Wilde, verfilzte Büschel brauner Locken hingen ihm ins Gesicht und man musste sich schon sehr anstrengen, um unter seinem gewaltigen Bart das breite Lächeln wahrzunehmen, das sich dort ausgebreitet hatte.

Die Frau daneben wirkte wie ein überdimensionales Insekt, dicke runde Brillengläser vergrößerten ihre Glupschaugen, sie hatte sich bunte, flatternde Schals um den dünnen Hals geschlungen und war ganz fixiert auf einen Stapel schmuddeliger Spielkarten, deren Symbole sich ständig änderten, den sie immer wieder neu mischte und dabei leise etwas vor sich hin murmelte.

Rechts von ihr saß eine schwarzhaarige Frau um die vierzig, sie trug einen dunkelgrünen Umhang, einen Spitzhut in derselben Farbe und starrte träumerisch zur magischen Decke (gerade zogen dichte Wolken auf) empor, wo hunderte von Kerzen schwebten und die Große Halle in einen goldenen Schein tauchten.

In der Mitte thronte ein goldverzierter Sessel. Darauf saß ein alter, etwas schrullig wirkender, in pflaumenblauen Samt gekleideten Mann. Er war groß, hager und trug eine dunkelblaue Robe und einen Hut mit goldenen und silbernen Gestirnen, die ihre Positionen häufig änderten. Den langen weißen Bart hatte er über seine Schulter geworfen, damit er ihn nicht behinderte. Das musste Dumbledore sein.

Der Platz links neben ihm war leer, doch rechts von Dumbledore saß ein ausgesprochen missmutig wirkender Mann. Er war ganz in schwarz gekleidet und hatte einen sehr hässlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Genervt versuchte er, Dumbledore zu ignorieren, der ihm begeistert ein flauschiges Paar rosa Hausschuhe unter die Höckernase hielt.

Daneben hatte es sich ein rundlicher Lehrer mit Glatze bequem gemacht. Er war in hellgrünen Samt gekleidet und die großen silbernen Knöpfe aus seiner Brust sprangen beinahe ab, als er seinen ohnehin schon gewaltigen Brustkorb noch mehr ausdehnte und dröhnend lachte. In unregelmäßigen Abständen nahm er etwas aus einer kleinen Schachtel neben ihm und steckte es sich genüsslich in den Mund. Kandierte Ananas. Er versuchte, auch seine Nachbarin dafür zu begeistern, diese jedoch war viel zu beschäftigt mit einem kleinen Tontopf, aus dem ein seltsames, rankenartiges Gewächs wucherte und beharrlich versuchte, die dickliche Frau zu erwürgen. Am Ende des langen Tisches saßen eine Frauen und ein Mann die sich angeregt unterhielten und die Köpfe zusammensteckten. Immer wieder deuteten sie auf lange, mit seltsamen Runen beschriebene Pergamentrollen, die anscheinend der Grund für ihre hitzige Diskussion waren. Der Platz neben ihnen war noch nicht besetzt, jedoch eilte in diesem Moment eine braunhaarige Hexe in einem langen, magentafarbenen Umhang darauf zu. Sie stieg die Stufen zu dem Podest, auf dem der Lehrertisch seinen Platz hatte, in die Höhe und ließ sich auf ihren Sessel fallen. Dann zog sie etwas aus ihrem Umhang, das verdächtig wie ein Vibrator aussah und begann interessiert, ihn zu untersuchen. Sie hatte offensichtlich keine Ahnung, was das Ding ihn ihren Händen war.

*~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~*

Die Lehrer: Die Erste soll Madam Hooch sein. Danach kommen: Flittwick (Zauberkunst), R. Hagrid (Pflege magischer Geschöpfe), Trelawney (Wahrsagen), Sinistra (Astronomie), (leerer Platz), A. Dumbledore, S. Snape (VgddK), H. Slughorn (Zaubertränke), Sprout (Kräuterkunde), Vector (Arithmantik) & die Lehrerin für Alte Runen, C. Burbage (Muggelkunde).

*~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~*

Huch, lasst euch bitte vom Prolog nicht abschrecken!! In den Nächsten Kapiteln kommt mehr Action rein, ich versprechs euch! (Die werden dann auch hoffentlich länger...) Ich wollt im Prolog nur mal n'bisschen was beschreiben. Krieg ich Reviews?? *liieeebb guck*

*euch ne Schale mit Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen und Bubbles bestem Blaskaugummi hinstell*

GGLG **M3dUSa**


	2. Their Eyes popped out

:Parsel:

_Gedanken_

„Gerede"

°Zaubersprüche°

Der Sprechende Hut

*~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~*

lovely: Danke für dein Review!!! Hat mich echt gefreut!

Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel! =)

ananas111: Schön, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt! Jaah, das ist auch mein Lieblingsteil xD und hier ist das neue Kapitel:

*~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~*

Von wilder Heide der kühne Gryffindor,

die schöne Ravenclaw den höchsten Fels erkor.

Die gute Hufflepuff aus sanftem Tal,

der schlaue Slytherin aus Sümpfen fahl.

_H.P. Teil 4, S.185_

*~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~*

eyes popped out

Emily machte hinter McGonagall einige zögerliche Schritte in die große Halle und stellte sich dann auf McGonagalls Geste hin in den Schatten des linken Türflügels. McGonagall schritt energisch den Gang zwischen den Haustischen entlang und die verschüchterten Erstklässler folgten ihr hastig, wobei nicht Wenige über ihre eigenen Füße stolperten. Vor dem Lehrertisch machte McGonagall halt und wartete, bis die Erstklässler zu ihr aufgeschlossen hatten. Dann entrollte sie das Pergament, welches sie in den Händen hielt. „Wenn ich nun euren Namen rufe, zieht ihr den Hut über euren Kopf und setzt euch auf den Stuhl."

„Ackerly, Steward!"

„Ravenclaw!"

Der Junge riss sich den Hut vom Kopf und rannte fast zu Ravenclawtisch, so erleichtert schien er zu sein.

„Baddock, Malcolm!"

„Slytherin!"

Der Slytherintisch brach in Jubel aus.

„Branstone, Eleanor"

„Hufflepuff!"

„Cauldwell, Owen!"

„Hufflepuff!"

So ging es weiter mit der Aufteilung der Schüler bis der Hut

nach „Pitchard, Kevin" (Slytherin) endlich verstummte. Emilys Nervosität hatte sich in den letzten Minuten ungewollt immer mehr gesteigert und als der letzte Schüler aufgeregt zum Slytherintisch rannte, trat sie bereits unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Sie fixierte McGonagall, die sich jetzt zu Dumbledore hinunterbeugte und ihm etwas zuflüsterte. Daraufhin erhob sich dieser und trat vor den Lehrertisch. Er räusperte sich und bat die inzwischen wieder eifrig schwatzenden Schüler um Ruhe. „Ich bitte nun um eure Aufmerksamkeit in einer besonders interessanten und bisher einmaligen Angelegenheit. Es wird nun noch ein Schüler in sein Haus zugeteilt, eine Schülerein, genauer gesagt. Allerdings ist sie keine Erstklässlerin – sie ist bereits 16. Ihr Name ist Emily Hale. Alles Weitere könnt ihr sie selber fragen. , bitte.", er deutete auf den dreibeinigen Schemel. Mit leicht zitternden Beinen, aber hoch erhobenem Kopf eilte Emily den Mittelgang nach vorne. Die Schüler begannen zu tuscheln und reckten neugierig die Hälse. Den meisten Jungs schienen bei ihrem Anblick beinah die Augen heraus zu fallen – nur die Slytherins hielten sich zurück, konnten aber ihre gierigen Blicke nicht ganz verbergen. Auch die Lehrer musterten sie neugierig – jedoch eindeutig weniger lüstern. Als Emily bei den Stufen zu Lehrertisch angelangt war stolperte sie. Sie fing zwar, bevor sie hinfallen konnte, errötete aber leicht, denn offensichtlich hatten einige der männlichen Anwesenden _sehr_ tiefe Einblicke unter ihren kurzen Rock gehabt und ihr Stolperer hatte ziemlich lächerlich ausgesehen. [A/N: Gibt es das Wort überhaupt?!?=)].

_Memo an mich: In Zukunft auf allzu kurze Röcke verzichten!_

Schnell stieg sie die wenigen Stufen hinauf uns ließ sich vorsichtig auf dem Schemel nieder. Gleich darauf spürte sie, wie man ihr den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzte – und er ihr über die Augen rutschte.

Wen haben wir denn da?, tönte es sofort. Ich sehe bei dir viel Mut und Selbstbewusstsein – Eigenschaften die auf Gryffindor hindeuten würden. Du bist zwar ziemlich intelligent, aber Ravenclaw wäre irgendwie nicht das Richtige für dich – du scheinst mir nicht sehr lernfeudig und eifrig zu sein. Auch Hufflepuff wäre eine völlig falsche Wahl. Jedoch bist du auch hinterlistig, klug und kannst auch sehr angriffslustig und kalt sein. Auch Slytherin würde gut zu dir passen…Du trägst Schmerz und Angst tief in deinen Erinnerungen und Gedanken – einen Schmerz, den vor anderen um jeden Preis verbergen willst. Hm, wo stecke ich dich hin? 

Oh, nun, wenn das so ist: GRYFFINDOR!

Die Gryffindors klatschten, winkten ihr zu und Emily strahlte – es war das erste Mal, dass andere ihr zujubelten.

_Sie scheinen sich tatsächlich darüber zu freuen, dass ich jetzt zu ihnen gehöre!_

Sie merkte kaum, wie ihr jemand den Hut vom Kopf nahm. Sie rannte beinahe zum Gryffindortisch und ließ sich glücklich neben eine junge Hexe mit buschigen braunen Haaren auf die Bank fallen. Diese streckte ihr sogleich Hand hin und stellte sich als Hermine Granger vor. Emily ergriff sie [A/N: Die Hand, nicht Hermine xD] und meinte: „Emily Hale, freut mich." Emily erfuhr, dass Hermine ebenso wie sie die sechste Klasse besuchen würde. Hermine stellte ihr schließlich ihre beiden besten Freunde vor: Ron Weasley und Harry Potter. Als Emily den Namen des letzten hörte, zuckte sie unwillkürlich zusammen und starre ihn an.

_Das ist er also. _

*~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~*

Hat's gefallen? Freu mich wie immer über Reviews!

M3dUSa


	3. Von Nervensägen,Tagträumen und Frettchen

:Parsel:  
/Gedanken/  
„Gerede"  
°Zaubersprüche°

~Träume~

(Ada: Wenn ich mal wieder meinen Senf dazu gebe.)

*~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~*

ananas111: Hey, THx für dein Kommi! Und da ist es „schon"! Sorry, dass ich dich so lange hab warten lassen…hdl

lovely: Ah, eine Schwarzleserin…schön, dass sich mal n Schwarzleser traut zu reviewen! (gilt auch für ananas111, DANKE) Jaah, das fand ich auch witzig, wusste nich, dass ich genug Humor hab, um so was zu schreiben…der ist bei mir sonst eher spärlich gesät…=)

*~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~*

Achja, übrigends hat Emily jez dunkelbraune Haare...also wundert euch nich, ich werd das in den andaren Chappis noch ändern...

Könnte übrigends dringend eine(n) Beta brauchen, also, wenn jemand von euch Lust hat...wär euch wirklich dankbar!!!

*~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~*

Der Erbe der de Kersaints - blond, ständig ein Tuch um den Hals geschlungen, blasiert und von der zweifelhaften Überzeugung durchdrungen, er sei mit einer außergewöhnlichen Intelligenz gesegnet - sah nach genau dem aus was er war: ein degenerierter letzter Spross. Und auf irgendeine seltsame, verworrene und völlig unvernünftige Art und Weise, mochte ich ihn.

_Anonym_

*~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~*

Ein schrilles Klingeln hallte durch den bereits leeren Schlafsaal, gefolgt von einem erschrockenen Aufschrei und einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen. Emily saß am Boden vor ihrem Bett und presste sich die Hand auf den Hinterkopf.

Der Tag fing schon mal beschissen an. Mühsam stemmte sie sich in die Höhe und schlurfte äußerst missgelaunt in Richtung des Badezimmers. Aus dem Spiegel blickte ihr etwas entgegen, das aussah, als wäre es von einem Knallrümpfigen Kröter angegriffen worden.

Die schwarzen Haare standen ihr wirr zu Berge und ringelten sich wie wild. Sie hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und auf ihrer Wange war noch immer der Abdruck ihres Kopfkissens erkennbar. Ihr Pyjama war stark zerknittert, halb offen und zu allem Überfluss konnte man recht deutlich eine stetig wachsende Beule auf ihrem Hinterkopf ausmachen.

Leise vor sich hin fluchend tapste sie zur Dusche, verhedderte sich aber im Badezimmerteppich und landete, ein nicht ganz jugendfreies Wort ausstoßend, ziemlich unsanft in der Duschkabine.

Zehn Minuten später eilte eine ansehnlichere, jedoch nicht weniger schlecht gelaunte Emily die Wendeltreppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter.

Dieser war völlig verlassen, einige Zettel lagen am Boden verstreut herum, ein Fenster war offen und Emily kommentierte mit einem weiteren Fluch, dass es zu regnen begonnen hatte.

In der Großen Halle angekommen, ging sie, von neugierigen Blicken verfolgt, zielstrebig zum Gryffindortisch.

Die Große Halle war komplett überfüllt und durch des ganze Stimmengewirr hindurch, konnte sie Hermine beinahe nicht hören, die ihr etwas zurief und wie wild winkte. Neben Hermine brütete Harry finster und mit halb geschlossenen Augen über seinem angebissen Toast, während Ron den Baked Beans lag und ungerührt schnarchte.

Kaum hatte sich Emily neben die braunhaarige Schülerin gesetzt, fiel diese auch schon über sie her ((A.d.A.: NEIN, nicht so, wie ihr denkt!=D)).

„Hallo Emily, gut geschlafen? Naja, du warst vorher noch im Bett und da wollte ich dich nicht wecken, aber wenn du nicht bald gekommen wärst hätte ich dich holen müssen, der Unterricht fängt gleich an, wir haben nur noch ein Viertelstunde! Gut, also, das ist dein Stundenplan, den soll ich dir von McGonagall geben, du hast ja deine Fächer schon ausgewählt. Schade übrigens, dass du kein Arithmantik genommen hast, das ist wirklich toll! Professor Vector...", ging es ohne Punkt und Komma.

Emily beschloss, diese entsetzlich impertinente Person, die es tatsächlich wagte, so früh schon so grauenvoll fröhlich zu sein, sich selbst zu überlassen und besah sich ihren neuen Stundenplan.

Montag: 08.30am Geschichte d. Z.

09.20am Geschichte d. Z.

10.30am Verwandlung

11.20am Vgddk

12.10am ----------------

MITTAGSPAUSE

14.45pm Pflege m. Geschöpfe

15.35pm Pflege m. Geschöpfe

01.25am ------------------------

02.15am ------------------------

Dienstag: 08.30am Zaubertränke

09.20am Zaubertränke

10.30am -----------------

11.20am Verwandlung

12.10am Vgddk

MITTAGSPAUSE

14.45pm -------------

15.35pm -------------

01.25am Astronomie

02.15am Astronomie

Mittwoch: 08.30am ---------------

09.25am ---------------

10.30am Geschichte d. Z.

11.20am Zauberkunst

12.10am Zauberkunst

MITTAGSPAUSE

14.45pm Kräuterkunde

15.35pm Kräuterkunde

01.25am -----------------

02.15am -----------------

Donnerstag: 08.30am Zauberkunst

09.25am Zauberkunst

10.30am Vgddk

11.20am Vgddk

12.10am --------------

MITTAGSPAUSE

14.45pm Wahrsagen

15.35pm Wahrsagen

01.12am --------------

02.15am --------------

Freitag: 08.30am Vgddk

09.25am ----------

10.30am Zaubertränke

11.20am Zaubertränke

12.10am Zaubertränke

MITTAGSPAUSE

14.45pm Verwandlung

15.35pm Verwandlung

01.25am ----------------

02.25am ----------------

*~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~*

~_Sie wurde unsanft gepackt und gegen die Wand gepresst. Kühle Lippen verschlossen ihr den Mund und eine Zunge neckte die ihre. Eine Hand schob sich ungeduldig unter ihren Rock und sie stöhnte, als sie sich unter ihr Höschen "verirrten". Der Mann spielte mit ihr, neckte sie und hörte auf, kurz bevor sie kam. Das konnte sie auch! Sie befreite sich aus seinem Griff und entschwand in tiefere Regionen. Das unwillige Murren, das er von sich gegeben hatte, verstummte abrupt, als er bemerkte, was sie vorhatte. Sie öffnete eilig den Reißverschluss seiner Hose und schob die Boxershorts nach unten. Sie beugte sich vor und - ~_

...Emily schrak hoch, als sie etwas Spitzes unsanft in ihre Rippen traf. Ein verwirrter Blick zur Seite brachte ernüchternde Erkenntnis. Keine Spur von ihrem, leider noch nicht allzu feuchten Tagtraum. Hermine saß mit strengem Gesichtsausdruck neben ihr und deutete nach vorne, wo Professor Oh-da-bin-ich-endlich-gestorben-und-dann-hab-ich-nicht-einmal-den-Anstand-auch-tot-zu-bleiben Binns gerade meinte:

„...und als Hudwin der Hüllenlose 1114 kurz vor der bedeutenden Schlacht gegen Sigmund den Stecher unglücklich zu Tode kam, führte Ogard der Ohnmächtige seine..."

„Du solltest besser aufpassen und mitschreiben und es nicht wie die beiden machen, ", Hermine deutete zu Ron und Harry, welche träumerisch ins Leere starrten, "...denn ich werde heuer KEINEM meine Notizen borgen oder gar eure Hausaufgaben für euch machen!", damit drehte sie sich wieder nach vorne und widmete sich voll und ganz hingebungsvoll Binns' einschläferndem Monolog.

\Jaah, sicher Hermine, ich schäme mich und werde jetzt zur Streberin\

Die Schwarzhaarige verdrehte die Augen und warf von der zweiten Reihe aus, in die Hermine sie so begeistert geschleppt hatte, einen kurzen Blick in den hinteren Teil des Klassenzimmers.

Zwei Drittel der Schüler starrten mit glasigen Augen in die Luft, wobei dem einen oder anderen sogar ein dünner Speichelfaden über das Kinn lief. Ein Blick auf eine heruntergefallene, unschuldige kleine Schachtel am Boden neben einem der Pulte erklärte ihr alles: " 'Patentierte Tagtraumzauber', Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze ".

Ein grunzendes Schnarchen aus einer der Ecken bestätigte ihr, dass wohl einige von ihnen wohl wirklich schliefen, der Rest jedoch schien sich mit diesem Produkt die Unterrichtsstunde zu versüßen. Das letzte Drittel war ganz offensichtlich anderwärtig viel zu beschäftigt, um dem Unterricht folgen zu können - hier und da war immer mal wieder ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen oder ein mehr oder weniger lautes Keuchen zu hören.

Emily grinste unwillkürlich, sie konnte nicht anders. Binns war so in seinen Vortag versunken, dass sich diese speziellen Schüler nicht einmal mehr die Mühe machen mussten, unauffällig aus dem Klassenzimmer zu verschwinden.

Sie ließ ihre Augen noch einmal durch das Klassenzimmer schweifen - und blickte direkt in funkelnde dunkelgraue Augen. Einen Moment starrte sie wie gelähmt zurück, dann riss sie sich zusammen und zwang sich, den Rest des Körpers zu mustern.

Schlank, groß, blasse Haut, silberblonde, zu Stacheln gegelte Haare hing der Junge auf seinem Stuhl und kippelte damit lässig nach hinten. Unwillkürlich machten sich ihre Augen auf Wanderschaft...und zwar in tiefere Regionen. (Ada: *Schmacht!* XD )

\Oh, ja, DER gefällt mir!! Ah, nein, schau weg Emily, reiß dich zusammen!\ Als Emily es schaffte, wieder hoch in seine Augen zu sehen, blickte sie dieser spöttisch an und zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. So als wollte er sagen: „Fertig gestarrt? Und, gefällt dir, was du siehst?"

Emily stieg die Hitze in die Wangen, war ihr doch nur zu bewusst, wo sich ihre Augen noch Momente zuvor befunden hatten. Ihr hatte tatsächlich gefallen, was sie gesehen hatte, aber sie hatte nicht vor, ihn das merken zu lassen. Sie warf ihm einen letzten herausfordernden und, wie sie inständig hoffte, nicht lüsternen Blick zu, dann drehte sie sich schweren Herzens um.

\Ob er mich wohl immer noch ansieht?\ Ihr wurde plötzlich heiß. \Nein, Emily, nicht daran denken, Binns und Hermine beim Nacktbaden, Binns und Hermine beim Nacktbaden, Binns und ...\

Es half nicht wirklich, aber nach einiger Zeit hatte sie sich so weit beruhigt, um wieder eindösen zu können.

*~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~*

Verwandlung hatten sie mit den Ravenclaws. McGonagalls Blick heftete sich auf Emily, sobald sie den Klassenraum betrat. Unter dem bohrenden Blick ihrer Hauslehrerin schrumpfte diese gleich um ein paar Zentimeter. Es war als wollte Gonni sagen: „Denken sie nicht einmal daran, während meiner Stunde auf irgendeine Weise zu stören!!"

Sie bekamen die Aufgabe, die Äpfel vor ihnen in Möpse (Hunde!) und wieder zurück zu verwandeln - einigen gelang es und auch Emily hatte keine Probleme, nur Ron hatte die Aufgabe offensichtlich etwas zu wörtlich genommen.

Es brachte ihm einen heftigen Rüffel McGonagalls und das Gelächter der gesamten Klasse ein, als plötzlich statt des unschuldigen roten Apfels eine einzelne große Titte auf dem Pult lag.

Harry und Emily brüllten vor Lachen, nur Hermine rümpfte angewidert die Nase und sah weg aber Emily bemerkte, dass Hermine ein kleines Lächeln nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Ron bekam Strafarbeiten, er musste fünfzig Mal schreiben: `Der Unterricht ist zum ernsthaften und gewissenhaften Studium der Magie da und nicht dafür, meine perversen Fantasien auszuleben.`

Als es zum Ende der Stunde klingelte, drängte die Masse der Schüler sofort ungeduldig zur Tür.

Ein unglücklicher Ravenclaw rannte schluchzend an Harry, Ron, Hermine und Emily vorbei und bog in den Gang, der zum Krankenflügel führte, ab. Er hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, dass ihm am ganzen Körper Zweige sprossen; sie blühten fröhlich und es baumelten große rot-blau karierte Äpfel und rosa-grün gesprenkelte Birnen daran.

„Was haben wir jetzt?", erkundigte sich Emily. „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Mit den Slytherins.", kam die Antwort prompt von Hermine. Emily stöhnte genervt auf und murmelte etwas Unfeines.

Harry und Ron hatten ihr so Einiges über das Schlangenhaus erzählt und wirklich Nichts davon war positiv gewesen. Geschichte der Zauberei hatten sie zwar auch mit den Slytherins gehabt, jedoch war dort noch jeder so schläfrig gewesen, dass man sich größtenteils einfach ignoriert hatte.

*~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~*

Als die Freunde vor dem VgddK Klassenzimmer ankamen, stand dort bereits ein Pulk Slytherins und unterhielt sich leise. Das Quartett bog um die Ecke und die Schlangen sahen zu ihnen. „Na wen haben wir denn da? ", kam es von dem Blonden, der neben der Tür lehnte.

Es war derselbe, den Emily in Geschichte der Zauberei angestarrt hatte, stellte sie unbehaglich fest.

Jetzt war sein Blick aber nicht mehr spöttisch und amüsiert, sondern kalt und arrogant. ,,Wieselking, , das Ich-habe-Filchs-Nasenhaare-auf-dem-Kopf Schlammblut und - sieh da, ein neues Gesicht. Eine Schlampe aus deinem Fanclub, Potty?", schnarrte Malfoy. (Ada: Klar war er bei der Aufnahmezeremonie dabei, er will Harry nur ärgern.)

Die Schlangen lachten hämisch, besonders ein blondes Mädchen mit einem fünf Zentimeter zu kurzen Rock, dessen gackerndes Gelächter unangenehm schrill im Gang widerhallte.

Ronald ballte die Fäuste, Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und rief: ,,Halt dein vorlautes Maul, Blondie!" und Hermine packte die beiden reflexartig fest hinten an ihren Umhängen. Nur Emily blieb äußerlich ruhig.

\Ein Malfoy? Da wundert mich gar nichts mehr! Was bildet sich dieser hochnäsige Schnösel eigentlich ein?!? Da kann er aussehen wie er will, dem stopfe ich jetzt seine arrogante Fresse!\

,,Na, Frettchen! Wieder mal in Goyles Unterhose gesessen? (AdA: Harry und Ron haben es ihr erzählt! ;D) So wie das, was du Frisur schimpfst, aussieht, scheinst du auf so was ja wirklich zu stehen... "

Malfoy unterbrach sie. Während Harry und Ron spöttisch lachten, fauchte er sie an: ,,Du wagst es! Du dreckige kleine **** - ", weiter kam er nicht, denn Ron hatte sich aus Hermines festem Griff befreit und war Malfoy wurtwörtlich angesprungen.

Dieser verlor seinen Zauberstab und kippte schwerfällig nach hinten, wo ihm sofort eiligst ausgewichen wurde.

Sein Kopf schlug mit einem lauten `Klonk!` schmerzhaft auf den Boden. Kurz blieb er benommen liegen, während ihm Sternchen vor den Augen tanzten, Ron noch immer auf dem Bauch, welcher frisch-fröhlich auf ihn eindrosch.

Bevor jemand reagieren konnte, bog ein Gryffindor um die Ecke und keuchte: ,,Snape kommt!"

*~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~*

Das war's wieder mal von mir!

Bis zu nächsten Update, reviewt fleißig, und an alle Schwarzleser: Nur keine falsche Scheu, ich freu mich über jedes Review!!!

Übrigens, ich würd gern noch ein oder mehrere Pairings einbauen, schreibt mir einfach, was euch da so einfällt!

Möglichkeiten wären z.B.:

Harry x Blaise

Hermine x Snape

Oder finden wir ein Herzblatt für Ron?!?

GLG

hel M3dUSa


	4. Von Hakennasen, Racheplänen und Duellen

:Parsel:  
/Gedanken/  
„Gerede"  
°Zaubersprüche°

~Träume~

(Ada: Wenn ich mal wieder meinen Senf dazu gebe.)

*~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~*

Ohohoh….*verschämtumeckelugmichunterschlägenduck*…da hab ich doch glatt einen Mo – AU –nat – AUA!- na gut, ZWEI –AUTSCH! – Ok, OK!! DREI Monate nimma geupdatet…*schämschämschäm*

Zu meiner Verteidigung: Ich hatte massenhaft Prüfungen, Tests und Schularbeiten zu erledigen!

Na ja – ich hab euch trotzdem viel zu lange warten lassen...ähm…sorry? *Voraufmicheindreschendenlesernflüchte*

Aber last but not least, doch noch ein Kapitel…

R&R

(Danke an alle, die meine Story noch nicht aus den Augen verloren haben und an die, die mich so fleißig in ihre Favolisten gestellt haben! *euchgewaltigeskeksgeb* DANKE!)

*~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~*

Mary Marvellous: Hejj, ich freu mich total, dass dir meine Beschreibungen gefallen und du sie nicht zu langweilig findest!! Zumindest einen deiner Pairingwünsche werde ich erfüllen! Die anderen – malsehn, malsehn gglg

Melle456: Hmm, HP/BZ also? Interessant!! Ein slash-Fan unter meinen Reviewern?!? DXDXD Schon gut, ich hab auch nichts gegen Slash,und HP/BZ ooh, ungeahnte Möglichkeiten entfalten sich mir…*freu* glg

*~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~*

Die geschickteste Art, einen Konkurrenten zu besiegen, ist, ihn in dem zu bewundern, worin er besser ist.

_Peter Altenberg_

*~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~*

Im ersten Moment erstarrte jeder. Dann ging alles rasend schnell. Emily schoss geistesgegenwärtig nach vorne und wollte Ron am Kragen packen und wegzerren, doch sie war nicht schnell genug.

Schon wabberte der Saum einer schwarzen Robe um die Ecke und ein zugehöriges – zugegeben gewaltiges – Riechorgan tauchte auf. Ron war so in Fahrt gekommen, dass er von all dem nichts mitbekommen hatte. Er schlug immer noch auf den fluchenden Blonden unter ihm ein.

Dann trat Snape um die Ecke. Mitten im Schritt hielt er inne, als er die Szene vor ihm erfasste, dann legte einen zahn zu und zischte mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit auf die verstummte und in den Bewegungen erstarrten Gruppe zu.

Nun hatte auch Ron endlich bemerkt, was Sache war. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er da gerade tat. Er saß mitten im Korridor vor dem Verwandlungsklassenzimmer, umringt von einer Gruppe Slytherins und Gryffindors auf Draco Malfoy, dem erklärten Lieblingsschüler von Snape, und drosch unter einigen Anfeuerungsrufen seitens der Gryffindors auf ihn ein.

Moment mal. Die Rufe waren verstummt. Nicht gut. Böses ahnend hob er langsam den Kopf. Eben jener Snape eilte nun auf ihn zu, ein beinahe erfreutes Glimmen in den Augen. Gar nicht gut.

Malfoy hatte seinen Hauslehrer ebenfalls bemerkt, und seine Lippen verzogen sich kurz zu einem besonders gehässigen Grinsen, bevor er eine leidende Miene aufsetzte und gespielt schmerzerfüllt aufstöhnte.

„!!!", donnerte es durch den Flur. Emily hätte schwören können, dass etwas Putz von der Decke rieselte. Ein paar Spinnen verließen ihre Netze und flüchteten eilig zum Fenster hinaus.

Direkt vor Ron und Malfoy kam Snape zum Stehen. Mit einem besonders hässlichen Gesichtsausdruck, den er speziell für Gryffindors reserviert hatte, packte er den armen Ronald am Schlafittchen und zerrte ihn von Malfoy herunter.

„So,so,so. Was haben wir denn da? Prügeleien? Vor meinem Klassenzimmer?", seine Stimme war verdächtig ruhig. „Sie sind offenbar der Auffassung, sich nicht an Regeln halten zu brauchen. Sehr interessant. Mal sehen, Körperverletzung, Angriff eines wehrlosen, unschuldigen Schülers…Ich denke, es wird sich eine geeignete Strafe für ihr…Fehlverhalten finden lassen."

Noch immer klang seine Stimme beherrscht. Zu beherrscht. „, begeben sie sich in den Krankenflügel und lassen sie sich von Madam Pomfrey behandeln. Sie sind den Rest des Tages vom Unterricht befreit. Mit aller Macht ein breites Grinsen unterdrückend, rappelte der blonde Slytherin sich auf, schnappte sich seine Zauberstab und seine Tasche vom Boden, stolzierte den Korridor hinunter und verschwand aus ihrem Blickfeld.

„Und nun, , schildern sie mir bitte, was vorgefallen ist." Dieser kam dem Wunsch des Tränkemeisters nur zu gern eilig nach. „Natürlich, Professor. Draco, Pansy, ich, und der Rest der unseres Hauses hat hier im Flur gestanden und sich lediglich unterhalten, als plötzlich Potter, Weasley, Granger und die Neue um die Ecke gebogen sind. Potter ist uns dumm gekommen und hat uns beleidigt, und als Draco etwas antworten wollte, ist Weasley ihn plötzlich angesprungen und hat auf ihn eingeschlagen. Beim Sturz hat Draco seinen Zauberstab verloren und somit keine Chance, sich zu verteidigen. Wir wollten eben etwas unternehmen, als sie glücklicher Weise gekommen sind!"

Snapes Gesicht war während Zabinis Erklärung zornig in einem prachtvollen Burgunderrot angelaufen. „Möchte noch jemand von ihnen etwas hinzufügen?", presste er an die übrigen Slytherins gewandt zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. Diese schüttelten alle die Köpfe; in den Gesichtern den treuherzigsten und unschuldigsten Blicke, die Emily je bei einem Menschen gesehen hatte.

„Und ob ich noch etwas hinzufügen will!" Tönte es da plötzlich von der gryffindor'schen Seite hinter Emily hervor. Hermine. Snape fuhr blitzschnell herum und taxierte die junge Hexe mit demselben Blick, mit dem eine Giftschlange ihr Abendessen fixiert.

Hermine schluckte, sprach aber tapfer weiter. "Was Zabini ihnen da erzählt hat, ist eine Lüge! Die Slytherins haben _uns_ beleidigt! Malfoy hat Ron provoziert, bis dieser aus der Haut gefahren ist! Der erste - ", da wurde sie von dem Giftmischer mit schneidender Stimme unterbrochen.

„Ihre Meinung interessiert hier niemanden. Ich habe sie nicht aufgefordert, mir ihre Ansicht zu dem Vorfall mitzuteilen. Sie sind nichts als eine ewig nörgelnde, besserwisserische Schülerin, der jemand die, nun, wenn man das so nennen kann, _Haare_ in einen explodierenden Kessel gestopft hat. Sie brauchen nichts anderes zu tun, also ihren vorlauten Mund zu halten und sich so unsichtbar wie möglich zu machen, um uns ihren Anblick zu ersparen!"

Harry und Ron, sowie die anderen Gryffindors hatten bereits empört die Münder geöffnet, um Snape etwas Saftiges zu entgegnen, doch dieser würgte ihre Proteste kurzerhand ab.

Mit jedem Wort des Hauslehrers von Slytherin war Hermine kleiner geworden und als Snape endlich fertig war, hatte sie den Kopf gesenkt und Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen. Mit einem Schluchzen fuhr sie herum und rannte mit wehenden Haaren davon.

Der Tränkemeister machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, sie aufzuhalten. Er hatte sich bereits wieder abgewandt.

„Nun, ich denke…ja, 30 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor wären angemessen." Ungläubig sahen die Schüler des Löwenhauses einander an. Nur 30? „Für jeden von euch!" Fügte Snape nach einer kurzen Kunstpause genießerisch hinzu. Entsetztes Keuchen war zu hören. Es waren mindestens zehn von ihnen anwesend. Sie Schlangen grinsten gehässig.

„Und jetzt zu ihnen, . Ihr Verhalten war mehr als unangebracht; das kann und will ich nicht dulden. Sie haben einen Schüler angegriffen und ihn ernstlich verletzt. Auch konnte offensichtlich nur mit Mühe und Not davon abhalten, sich auf zu stürzen. Das bedeutet Nachsitzen, für sie beide. Die nächsten fünf Samstage werden sie gemeinsam mit Filch bei einem reizenden kleinen Stelldichein in seinem Büro verbringen."

„Des Weiteren ist der kommende Hogsmeade-Ausflug für sie gestrichen. Und nun Marsch ab in das Klassenzimmer, und zwar sofort. BEEILUNG!"

Murrend sammelten die umstehenden Gryffindors ihre Sachen ein und folgten den Slytherins zögernd in das Klassenzimmer. Snape ließ sie nicht aus den Augen; und jeder, der es wagte, auch nur leise etwas Beleidigendes über den Lehrer zu murmeln, bekam seinen Ich-bin-der-Boss-und-stinksauer-und-wenn-du-dich-nicht-sofort-verdünnisierst-und-deinen-Hintern-in-die Klasse-schwingst-setzts-was-Blick ab.

Kaum hatten sich alle auf den Bänken niedergelassen und ihre Bücher auf den Pulten verteilt, rummste die Tür hinter Snape so heftig ins Schloss, dass sie noch kurz danach in den Angeln zitterte. Die Rollläden knallten herab und vorne am Lehrerkatheder erstrahlte ein altmodischer Diaprojektor.

Auf verschiedenen Bildern waren nun die Auswirkungen bekannter schwarzmagischer Flüche dargestellt, allen voran die Unverzeihlichen.

In der folgenden halben Stunde hielt Snape mit eiskalter Stimme einen Vortrag drüber, wie jeder dieser Flüche wirkte und man sie abwehren oder ihre Folgen heilen konnte.

Die Federn der Schüler kratzten eilig über Pergament, um das Wichtigste festzuhalten. Nur drei kümmerten sich kaum darum, was Snape der Klasse vortrug. Er hätte im Tütü herumspringen können; es wäre ihnen nicht aufgefallen.

Sie hatten sich in die letzte Reihe verkrümelt und nun unauffällig die Köpfe zusammen gesteckt.

„…nicht auf uns sitzen lassen!", flüsterte Ron gerade wütend. „Ganz deiner Meinung!", zischte Harry zurück. „Malfoy wird seine Abreibung schon noch bekommen, dafür werden wir sorgen, doch zuerst müssen wir uns mal um Snape kümmern; was er mit Hermine gemacht hat, können wir nicht dulden!"

„Snape? Seid ihr wahnsinnig? Wir können es doch nicht einfach einem Lehrer heimzahlen. Und wenn doch, müssen wir das vorher sehr sorgfältig planen, oder wir ertrinken das nächste Semester in Strafarbeiten!", meinte Emily. „Schon klar! Ich habe eine Idee…passt auf, wir könnten es so machen…"

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sie einen plan ausgearbeitet. „Das könnte funktionieren – wir dürfen uns nur auf KEINEN Fall erwischen lassen, oder wir verlieren mehr als Hauspunkte.", schloss Harry.

Die drei standen auf, als sie bemerkten, dass sich der Rest der Klasse erhob.

Dem aufgeregten oder ängstlichen Flüstern einiger anderer entnahmen sie, was nun auf sie zukam.

Ein Duell. Immer Ein Gryffindor gegen einen Slytherin; die jeweiligen Sieger würden nachher dann ebenfalls gegeneinander antreten, bis einer von ihnen übrig blieb. Da diese Stunde die zeit nicht mehr reichen würde, um zu beginnen, teilte Snape lediglich die Paare ein, die das nächste Mal gleich zu beginn gegeneinander antreten würden.

„Da ihr meinen Ausführungen zu Flüchen und Gegenflüchen vorhin sicherlich aufmerksamst gelauscht habt, dürftet ihr keine allzu großen Schwierigkeiten haben. Die ersten Paare werden sein: Longbottom gegen Goyle, Brown gegen Crabbe, Nott gegen Patil. Die Stunde ist beendet!"

*~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~* *~~##~~*

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, und verspreche euch, ich lass euch nicht mehr so lange warten!

Hel M3dUSa


End file.
